Lindsey Wallace/H20 Timeline
Lindsey Wallace (1971 - October 31, 2003) was one of the witnesses of Michael Myers' attacks on Halloween 1978. She first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Kyle Richards. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Lindsey is drastically different to the one who appears in the other version. This incarnation of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween: 30 Years of Terror, Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode, and Halloween: One Good Scare. Biography 1978 Lindsey Wallace was a very timid girl who was easy to scare but seemed to be easy to handle as a child. On Halloween 1978, Lindsey is being babysat by Annie Brackett while her parents go to a Halloween party. Thoughout the night she sits and watches The Thing from Another World while Annie prepares to meet her boyfriend Paul. At first, she is going to take Lindsey with her to pick up Paul but Lindsey wants to watch the movie so Annie decides to drop her off with her friend Laurie, who is babysitting Tommy Doyle at his house. Before leaving to pick up her boyfriend, Annie is killed by Michael Myers. Tommy later tries to scare Lindsey but, while hiding, he sees the "bogeyman" (Michael) and screams that he sees him, which scares Lindsey. Laurie does not believe him yet Lindsey does. Later that night, Lindsey is asleep while Laurie goes to check on Annie, Paul, and their friends, Lynda and Bob. Tommy later opens the door for Laurie as she is chased back into the house by Michael. Laurie goes to get them after she believes is dead, but once Tommy sees he is still alive, she gets Tommy and Lindsey into the bathroom and to lock the door. After being attacked again and believing him finally dead, Laurie gets them out of the bathroom and tells them to go to the Mackenzies' house. The children do as they are told and rush towards the Mackenzie house. Joe Mackenzie calms Lindsey and Tommy down while his wife Mary calls the police.Trick or Treat Five days later, Lindsey attends the funeral of her babysitter Annie and is visibly upset. Masks and Grotesque Figures One Good Scare After the events of 1978, Lindsey was left a broken girl, she was in and out of therapy after what had happened that Halloween night. She also at some point developed a drug problem, behavioural disorders and depression. In 2001, Michael began stalking her. He taunted the young woman by leaving a jack-o'-lantern riddled with knives in her apartment and allowing her to briefly glimpse him before leaving. Now convinced that Michael was after her, she was admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. At Smith's Grove, she received psychiatric treatment from Doctor David Loomis. David was fascinated by what Lindsey told him, and, despite his reservations, he began to take over his father's obsession, investigating Michael Myers' history and neglecting his other patients to spend more time with Lindsey. On Halloween 2003, Michael returned to Smith's Grove, murdering a security guard and two nurses in his search for Lindsey. She and David tried to escape the facility, but Michael cornered them both in the lobby. Lindsey slipped on the blood of the security guard and Michael grabbed her before she could get back up. Lindsey looked at David for help but he had cowered in fear under a desk. Michael sliced Lindsey's legs so that she would not be able to escape and took her away. Lindsey's corpse was later found strung up in a pumpkin patch like a scarecrow with various knives stuck into her body.Halloween: One Good Scare Notes & Trivia *Lindsey is so far the last person killed by Michael in the H20 timeline. Appearances * ''Halloween (1978)'' * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Trick or Treat * Masks and Grotesque Figures * ''Halloween: One Good Scare '' References Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween: 30 Years of Terror characters Category:One Good Scare characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:1970's births Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Deceased